


Fractio Panis

by Sans Seraph (themothandthestars)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themothandthestars/pseuds/Sans%20Seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More ask-box fic, this time for Charla8897 who wanted Debriel fluff. And who am I to refuse something so nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractio Panis

Contrary to popular belief, Gabriel is not addicted to sweets. Oh sure, he indulges now and again, but for the most part it was a ruse. A trick. A ‘ _how much more obvious do I have to be, here, boys?_ ’

In truth, he likes everything about this little mud ball, humans included. Well, most of the time. And he’s been here a long time; picked up a few things, here and there. Soft sheets, good food, warm bodies, it’s all worth taking the time to savor. 

So when he tells Dean the kitchen is his for the night, the elder Winchester’s derision is met with a sharply snapped tea towel to the ass. 

_Can he cook?_

Of _course_ he can cook. 

He’s been making and sharing meals since the days of flat bread and goat on a stick. Damn kids lucky he didn’t get exactly that, too. (And it would still be awesome.) 

No, instead it’s homemade clam chowder, thick and creamy, with fresh vegetables bobbing beside big chunks of meat, thick burgers on Kaiser rolls, red onions and feta cheese not optional. Apple pie, too, sweet and cinnamon-y and steeped in rum, and it may not be Mary Winchester’s Heaven in a Pie Pan, but it’s still delicious. 

And beer, of course; locally brewed, bitter and dark and perfect, and it’s got Dean-o moaning like it’s the best night he’s ever had (and they haven’t even hit the memory foam or silk sheets yet). 

He may not be addicted to sweets, but he suspects he has a growing a need to make Dean happy.


End file.
